The Little Things
by just slummin
Summary: This 8part story takes place immediately after the events of Small Beginnings. With the entire crew back on Serenity, Mal and River make new personal discoveries, and an old enemy becomes an unlikely ally.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Things**

**Part I—Through the Night**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Apparently, they own me.

Rating: PG

Author's Note: This story takes place immediately after the events of "Small Beginnings."

Summary: Zoe tries to help Anya adjust, and the crew settles back into what passes for a normal night on Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anya whimpered in her sleep, tangling herself hopelessly in the bed sheets. Zoe disentangled the child gently, drawing Anya's slight frame into the curve of her body. Anya snuggled into the warmth, murmuring sleepily, "I miss Mama."

"I know you do, little one," Zoe answered past the lump in her throat. "Go back to sleep now." Rubbing the little girl's back gently, she allowed herself a moment of fantasy. What would Wash have done to soothe the child? Shadow puppets no doubt, she thought, the mental image making her smile.

Anya shifted slightly. "Zoe," she said, voice muffled against Zoe's side, "Am I gonna be here with you ever and ever?"

"As long as you want to be," Zoe answered, her voice steady and calm.

"Those bad men won't come back?"

"No, they won't. And no one on this ship would ever let anyone harm you, Anya."

With the typical honesty of a five-year-old, Anya said, "But you were on this ship, and they got you."

Zoe sighed. "They didn't snatch me from Serenity, child. I was alone on the street, remember?"

Anya pondered for a moment. "You came when the bad men grabbed Mama and me."

"Yes, I did. But I should have been more careful, so they wouldn't have seen me coming."

Anya smiled. "Like a super secret hero."

Zoe chuckled. "Something like that." Turning serious, she added, "But I shouldn't have been alone. I should have been with someone else who could help me. We should never wander off alone in a strange place, right?"

Anya nodded soberly. "Right," she answered, yawning widely. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I won't wander off, Zoe."

"I know you won't," Zoe said, stroking her hair softly. "Go on back to sleep now."

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal pulled his boots off with a tired tug. "Well, I can honestly say I'm glad this day's done," he said, pulling down his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt.

River moved to help him, running her fingers lightly over the new bandage around his midsection that Simon had changed earlier in the evening. "Does it hurt much?"

Mal smiled wryly. "Only when I move, or breathe, or think about movin' or breathin'." He leaned down gingerly to kiss her nose. "Good at least we got the womenfolk where they needed to go, and thanks to Inara's first rent payment, got enough food to replace at least the basic staples."

"You should have let Jayne carry the boxes," River chided gently.

"Seein' as how we just got him outta the hospital, I didn't think that'd be exactly charitable. Besides, Simon ended up doin' most of the heavy liftin'."

"I guess that would explain why everything in their bunk is quiet for a change," River observed, grinning wickedly.

Mal chuckled. "Maybehaps I'll put the good doc on loading duty regular-like. That way we'll all get some sleep."

Slipping out of his pants while carefully avoiding bending to do so, Mal climbed into bed. When River slid in beside him, he asked, "Bao bei, you really okay with 'Nara bein' back on the boat?"

River nodded against his chest, choosing not to answer verbally.

Mal pulled her closer to him, tucking her securely in the curve of his shoulder. "You ever gonna tell me what you and Inara talked about before we left her on Greenleaf?"

"No," River answered simply, no hesitation at all involved.

Mal laughed lightly. "Didn't think so."

After a moment, River asked curiously, "Are you okay with her being back and planning to take on clients again?"

"'Spose so," Mal answered slowly. "We can always use the extra coin, and it's good at least to see she knows what she wants now."

River giggled abruptly. "Well, for the most part. Hasn't realized everything she wants just yet."

"Why do I get the feelin' I don't even want an explanation of that little thought?"

"You're probably right about that…for now," River answered, stretching up to kiss him sweetly. She ran her fingers lightly across his furrowed brow and on through his soft, short hair. "No need to worry, air en. Everything is going to be all right."

Mal closed his eyes, loving the sound of her reassuring statement and the feel of her cool fingers massaging the worries of the day away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara sat in her shuttle, talking with the House Priestess of Madrassa. Though it was night on Serenity, it was mid-afternoon on Sihnon. The priestess looked at Inara appraisingly. "I'm glad to see you are doing well, Inara. But I must admit, I am less than pleased by your decision. It will be quite inconvenient to find an instructor to fill in permanently. Iliana was only teaching the girls until your return. I thought that was understood."

Inara tried to control her irritation. "I am sorry for any inconvenience. But I'm sure someone adequate can be found for the position. And as I signed no formal agreement," she paused delicately, reminding the House Priestess that she was not dealing with a novice, "I see no real impediment to my proposal."

"As you wish," the House Priestess conceded. "When may we expect you to pick up your personal belongings? Your replacement will have need of the rooms."

"I'll make the arrangements with Captain Reynolds as soon as possible," Inara assured her.

The older woman nodded curtly. "Then I suppose this matter is at its conclusion. Good day, Inara."

"Good day," Inara said, reaching to cut the transmission before huffing in irritation. For a trained Companion and master of her craft, that old woman was certainly gifted at annoyance, Inara thought, glad to be finished with that unpleasant task.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne wandered to the galley, restless despite cleaning his girls carefully and working out on the weight bench for a long while. Figuring a quick snack would solve the problem, he rummaged around in the cupboards, and found a tin of biscuits. He sat down to eat a few, and found himself thinking how they might taste with some of Inara's special tea.

Jayne had no illusions about the pleasant time he'd spent with Inara. Now that they were back aboard Serenity and among people she knew other than him, he expected that their casual conversations would come to an end. Women like the Companion did not typically seek out the company of hired mercenaries to share tea and dumplings, in his experience.

So, it was with a measure of surprise that he watched Inara glide gracefully into the galley. Smiling sunnily, she said, "Good evening, Jayne."

"Evenin', 'Nara," he answered. "Want a biscuit?"

Inara looked at the tin dubiously. "I think not. But I would like some tea. Would you like me to make you a cup, as well?"

Jayne nodded acceptance, his heart suddenly lighter than it had been several minutes ago. "Might improve the taste, at that." 

Inara set about making the tea. Handing him a delicate cup, she sat across the table. "Trouble sleeping?" she asked casually.

"Nah. Not really. Just feelin' a little hungry. You?"

"I had to stay up to talk with the House Priestess. I was arranging for my permanent replacement as an instructor. "

"As I recollect form Mal's conversation with her, she's a hard pill to swallow. She give you any grief?"

Inara miled. "None that I wasn't expecting. She can be quite…formidable."

"Puts me in mind of a mean old lady back home. Always yammerin' on about hellfire and brimstone, if I got outta line durin' the church service on Sundays."

Inara laughed. "The House Preistess isn't that bad. I doubt she'd condemn anyone to eternal torment…well, not unless she was seriously inconvenienced, at least."

"So," Jayne said after a moment, "You good to go with the whole work thing? Ready for clients and such?"

Inara shifted uncomfortably. "The shuttle's not furnished of course. And there are a few …other problems."

Jayne, wisely, did not ask the nature of the other problems. "'Spect it'll all work out, when you decide to put yer mind to it."

Inara nodded, comforted by the confidence he seemed to have in the statement. Wondering suddenly why it should matter to her either way, she sipped her tea daintily.

"Well, guess I'll be headin' on to bed, then," Jayne said. "Be good to sleep in my own bunk again."

"Yes, it is good to be home," Inara answered. "Good night, Jayne."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shhh," Simon said, threatening to put his hand over Kaylee's mouth again.

"If ya' want me to be quiet, ya' can't be doin' that," Kaylee protested, her voice rising in a slight squeak as Simon's hands continued their patient exploration.

"We have to be more quiet now," Simon whispered. 'There's a child onboard. I don't know about you, but I for one do not want to have to explain to a five-year-old girl what's going on in here."

Kaylee laughed. "We could always tell her we was just playin'."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Have you actually talked to Anya? She's not exactly the disinterested sort. What would you do if she asked you what game we were playing?"

Kaylee giggled. "I'd tell her we're playing doctor, of course."

Simon covered her laughing mouth with his own to muffle the sound.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stood knee-deep in a river of dark red, casting about wildly in the swirling torrent, unsure exactly what he was searching for. River stood beside him, blood dripping down her arms and legs where she plunged them into the ocean surrounding them. "Can't find him," she cried in panic. "Have to find him." Mal, tired beyond all hope of rest, flailed around blindly, hoping to find whatever River needed. Feeling a shape beneath his fingers, he pulled it out of the river. It was an infant, shriveled and limp in his hands.

Mal awoke, gasping at the horror of his dream, a variation of one he had had many times since Harvest. This time, mercifully, he had not awakened River too. She, at least, seemed to be sleeping more peacefully of late. Perhaps it was that every day she was pushing herself both mentally and physically, but Mal had caught her several times napping at odd hours. It could be she'd caught something from one of the captive women or children. He'd ask Simon to take a look at her in the morning.

Still asleep, River moved instinctively closer to him, burrowing into his warmth. Mal brushed his lips lightly across her hair and held her closer still. Closing his eyes, he fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Things**

**Part II—Discoveries**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Apparently, they own me.

Rating: PG

Summary: Serenity's new crew member has a talk with the Captain, and Simon makes a discovery.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anya was, by nature, a curious, sociable child. So, once Zoe had established some boundaries as to where she could go and what she could do on the ship, she asked permission to explore. Zoe agreed, remembering the fascination such ships had held for her as a child.

Reminding her not to disturb Inara, who was catching up on the sleep she'd lost arranging her affairs on Sihnon, and River, who had not yet emerged from her bunk for the day, Zoe let the child wander somewhat freely.

Anya found Miss Kaylee and Mr. Jayne in the galley, finishing up dish duty. She liked Miss Kaylee, who gave big hugs and kisses and smiled like a sunflower. Mr. Jayne she wasn't so sure about. He was big and a lot louder than she was used to, but he seemed a little bit okay, too. 'Specially when he reached the cookie tin for her. She loved cookies.

Miss Kaylee showed her the engine room, letting her know that she must never go there unless an adult was with her. She showed her Serenity's heart, and Anya was fascinated by the notion. But Miss Kaylee had work to do just like Zoe, and Anya wandered back out of the engine room soon.

Eventually, she found Dr. Simon, who was a nice kind of doctor, in her opinion. He sat her up on his big table and counted her fingers and toes to be sure she still had them all. Counted her teeth too, and made her giggle when he wiggled the three that were loose. And best of all, he gave her a lollipop, even though he hadn't even stuck her with a needle or nothin' like that first. He told her he kept the lollies for Mr. Jayne, but it's 'sposed to be a secret. She liked him a lot, but could see that he was busy, so she left the infirmary too.

Finally, after a good bit of exploring, she found the bridge and peered in anxiously, hoping for an invitation. Zoe had told her clearly that the bridge was not a place to explore without an adult. But Anya was eager to go in, because she could see that Captain Mal was there.

She liked Captain Mal lots, because there was something about him that was just like Daddy. She didn't know what exactly, but it made her feel safe and happy inside just the same.

Feeling a little pair of blue eyes boring into the back of his head, Mal said, "You gonna stand there in the hall, or come in, blondie?"

That was all the invitation Anya needed. Climbing up into his lap, she bounced happily up and down. "Mornin', Captain Mal," she said, almost singing the words.

"Mornin', little one. Where's your…where's Zoe?"

"She and Mr. Jayne are in the big place workin' on somethin' 'portant."

"You mean the cargo bay?"

"Guess so," Anya shrugged, not too sure of the phrase just yet.

"Well now, blondie, seems to me if you're gonna be crew on my boat, you gotta learn the parts of her proper-like. Maybehaps after lunch, I'll give you the Captain's tour."

Anya wriggled happily, delighted by the prospect. She turned her attention to the Black and went still at the sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mal said softly, her enraptured expression reminding him of the first time he'd seen the sight from this angle.

"And big," she whispered in awe.

"That it is," Mal agreed. They sat for a moment, enjoying the view, but soon enough Anya's attention turned elsewhere. Fascinated by the switches and blinking lights on the console, she asked for explanations. After a very long while, Mal sat back, dumbfounded by the sheer volume of questions the child could ask. "Maybehaps you can take it up with Miss River when you see her," he said, figuring that such a conversation would keep both of them busy for infinite hours. He chuckled at the thought.

"I will," Anya said, satisfied for the moment. She turned curious eyes to Mal. "Captain Mal, can I ask you somethin'?"

"You mean somethin' more than the thousand questions I just answered?"

Anya gave him a look very much like one River gave him on the odd occasion.

"Okay, ask away, blondie."

"Zoe says you and Miss River's married, right?"

"That's right."

"Then why ain't you got no babies?" Anya asked.

The sharp pang of grief almost took Mal's breath with its suddenness. "Well, little one, not everyone that's married has babies."

Anya frowned. "Mama said that that's what happens. People get married to have babies," she persisted.

Mal took a deep breath. "People get married on account of they love each other, and sometimes that love ends up in babies, but not always, Anya."

The child pondered the thought briefly, then nodded her head. Mal let out the breath he'd not even been conscious of holding, infinitely relieved that she'd accepted the simple answer. Feeling like he'd just dodged a bullet, he said, "You at all hungry, little one?"

Anya nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, hop on down, and we'll see if we can find somethin' cookin' for lunch. It's Miss Kaylee's cook day, so I'm guessin' you'll like whatever it is."

Slipping her small hand into his, she skipped along beside him to the galley.

XXXXXXXXXX

At lunch, Mal noted with some concern that River looked paler than usual. "You feelin' all right, darlin'?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just a little tired."

"Did you go see Simon this mornin'?"

"No," she answered. "I just decided to sleep a little longer. That's all."

Mal looked at her sternly. "I want you to let him check you out, River. Maybehaps he can find whatever it is that's botherin' you."

Tempted to let irritation surface, River controlled the reaction, seeing Mal's worry clearly in his mind. "All right, ai ren . I'll do it this afternoon. I promise."

Satisfied, Mal turned his attention back to his plate. He only half-listened to the conversation of the crew, thinking instead about the need to line up solid work soon. He would have to start making inquiries as soon as he finished Anya's tour after lunch. Interrupting his train of thought, Inara asked, "Is that going to be possible, Mal?"

He looked up, having no idea what direction the conversation had taken. "What?" he asked.

"Is it possible to go to Sihnon to retrieve my things?" Inara repeated.

"When?"

"Well, as I was explaining, the House Priestess indicated that sooner would be better than later."

Mal nodded, remembering well the imposing older woman. "I'll try to find work headed that way. Let you know soon's I do."

Inara inclined her head in thanks, and the conversation resumed its normal ebb and flow, Anya' young voice bringing a certain lightness to the mix. Mal thought fleetingly that a child was a happy addition to Serenity's table.

XXXXXXXXXX

Handing a very tired Anya over to Zoe after the grand tour, Mal stopped to check in on Kaylee.

"How's our girl, mei mei?" he asked, looking at Kaylee's boots sticking out from under the engine.

"She's shiny enough, Cap'n," she answered. "Could use a couple parts, but she'll be fine 'til we can get more work, I reckon."

She slid from under the engine with the grace of long habit. Wiping her hands on an old rag from her jumper pocket, she said, "Everything shiny with you, Cap'n?"

Mal nodded. "I conjure it is, now I got the whole crew back together and all the strays we picked up delivered elsewhere."

Kaylee sighed, noting the new lines etching the Captain's face, and painfully aware of the things that had put them there. "Seems like we been through a lot in the last little bit."

"We have, at that," Mal agreed, seeing the concern in her kind green eyes. "Course, it weren't all horrible. Less'n the doc ain't treatin' ya' right since the weddin'."

As he had hoped, Kaylee's smile lit up the room. "He's treatin' me just shiny. To my way of thinkin', marriage is just about the shiniest thing there ever was."

"You just sayin' that so's I won't throw him out the airlock?" Mal asked, happy to be teasing his mechanic again.

Kaylee snickered. "Don't 'spect you'll be doin' that anytime soon, if'n you wanna keep beddin' his baby sister."

"You've got a point," Mal admitted. "I'm fair certain we'll have 'em both around for awhile….if we're lucky."

Kaylee nodded her head in happy agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'd like the frame fixed into the wall here and here," Inara indicated with one long, slender finger. "It will give the bed additional support."

"'Spect you need that in your line of work," Jayne said, reaching down to retrieve the tools he'd need to do the job.

Inara gave him a withering look.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Can't a man make an honest observation? I didn't mean nothin' by it."

Inara eyed him carefully, looking for signs of sarcasm. Seeing none, she decided to let the remark go. She tried for a different tone. 'I appreciate your help, Jayne. I've never been exactly satisfied with the way the shuttle was set up, and now that's it will be my permanent home, I'd like to make several changes. Mal had agreed to my suggestions, but I'll need someone to help me implement them."

Jayne nodded, still concentrating on the task at hand. "I'll help ya' when you need me to, 'Nara. Just say the word when you're ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal made his way down to the infirmary, intending to ask Simon for some ointment to rub on his healing bullet wound. It was beginning to itch something fierce, which he knew was a decent sign of healing. But it was still gorram uncomfortable.

Seeing that the door was closed and the blinds were drawn, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Simon called out from inside.

"Mal."

He heard the low murmur of voices, and then Simon opened the door. "We are almost finished here. We should know something in a few minutes," Simon said, stepping aside to reveal River sitting on the exam table miserably. Instantly concerned again, Mal went to her. "What's goin' on, bao bei?"

"I keep telling everybody I'm just tired. There's nothing wrong," she protested.

"Doc?" Mal asked for confirmation.

"Well, I've run a few tests, but they've all come back fine so far."

"Poked and prodded for nothing," River said irritably.

"Well now, darlin', seems to me it's better to be safe than sorry. No tellin' what we've been exposed to, what with the women and everything. Right, doc?"

"That's right, Captain. I'd actually prefer to get the entire crew checked out as soon as possible to be sure we're all okay." His voice trailed off, as he looked at the results of his last set of tests.

"Uhm, I think I know what's wrong with River," he said, turning wide eyes to the couple.

Mal and River looked up expectantly, Mal instinctively grasping her hand. "What is it, doc?" he asked, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"If this test is accurate," Simon said, looking directly at his sister, "you're about five weeks pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Things**

**Part III—The Reaction**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Apparently, they own me.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and River react to Simon's news, and Mal receives an unexpected wave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stood grasping River's hand, conflicting emotions flashing like quicksilver through his mind.

River stood perfectly still, staring at nothing, trying to center herself in the eye of the emotional storm sweeping around her from both her husband and her brother.

Simon cleared his throat. "I can run it again, just to be sure, if…"

"No," River answered. "Don't have to."

"You sayin' you knew this already?" Mal asked, his voice betraying the turmoil within.

"Yes…no…maybe," River answered, frustrated with her inability to verbalize the truth of the matter.

Mal's grip on her hand became unintentionally bruising. "Well, which is it?"

River looked up at him pleadingly. "I thought maybe…but then, I wasn't sure if it was real or just…my mind…or yours." She faltered, unable to watch the naked pain in his eyes.

Simon shifted nervously by the counter. "I, uhm, I'll just be goin…"

"No, Simon," Mal said raggedly. "We'll be the ones going."

Never letting go of River's hand, nor looking back to see her reaction, Mal strode quickly out of the infirmary and to the privacy of their bunk. He released her hand only to climb down the ladder, and stood at its bottom, waiting impatiently for her to follow.

River stood in the corridor, wanting nothing more than to run and hide from the torrent of their emotions bombarding her fragile psyche. She realized that she would have done exactly that two short years ago. Slightly steadied by the thought of progress made, she climbed down into the bunk to face her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

River wrapped her arms around her body in an unconsciously protective stance. "Because I wanted…needed to be sure before I told you."

Mal's voice was low and angry. "Have I ever done anything to indicate that you couldn't tell me something like this? That I would hurt you if you did?"

River looked at him with desperate, tear-filled eyes. "You do hurt me." Seeing the pained confusion on Mal's face, she continued, "Not purposefully, I know. Your dreams…you can't control them, any more that I can control hearing them, seeing them, feeling them just as you do. And sometimes…" Her voice dropped to barely a whisper. "You see my dreams too."

Mal sat heavily on the bed, startled by the implications of that statement. "You mean, the dreams about the dead babies,… they're yours?"

"Some of them," River admitted. "Why you've seen them in so many variations. Your thoughts, mine, they're meshed together. Fears growing exponentially, feeding from each other."

Mal held out his hand to her. "Come here, bao bei."

River went to him, sitting beside him carefully on the bed.

"Are they just fears, or…" Mal swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. "Are they the future? Can you see?"

River began to tremble, and Mal embraced her with a heavy heart. But in a moment, she answered, "Fears, I think."

Mal drew a sharp breath in relief. River felt the warmth of it washing over her chilled heart, and she leaned more closely into his body.

Mal brushed his lips across her hair lightly. "'Spose we're a sad pair, darlin'. Feedin' off each others worries and such."

"Feed off each other's strengths as well," River pointed out, beginning finally to order the emotions swirling around them. Mal felt the slight relaxation of her body against his. "One flesh, like Book's broken Bible said. Not a fallacy."

Mal sighed. Focusing on the anger of not having been privy to her suspicions about her condition had been so much easier than dealing with the other emotions the news had brought, which now roared through his heart like a derailed train. He knew with a bone-deep certainty that if something should happen this time to deprive him of this woman and a child created by their love together, he would lose the very last part of his soul to the grief of it. Might take him years to die, but the blow would be fatal all the same.

River's arm around him tightened, causing pain to flare around the bullet wound. "You readin' me again?" he asked, a light accusation in his tone.

"No more than I can help," River said.

"Then you know I wasn't exactly ready to hear this kinda' news," Mal admitted.

River nodded sadly. "I do."

"Wish life could be all rainbows and puppies, bao bei, but it don't seem like to happen that way. I'd like nothin' better than to be all kinds of giddy 'bout this, but I ain't got it in me, right now."

River answered in a small voice. "Don't want giddy. Wouldn't be you." She looked up at him hopefully. "Quietly happy would be nice."

Mal smiled thinly. "And are you…quietly happy?"

River's brow furrowed at the thought. "Working on it," she answered.

Mal splayed his hand lightly across her still-flat abdomen. "Any idea 'bout who's in there?" he asked.

"Not yet. Too soon," River answered, placing her own hand over his.

Laying her down with infinite care, Mal settled in beside her on the narrow bed. "How does it feel…you know, to know there's a little one inside you?"

The painful thought occurred to River that these were questions he'd been denied the chance to ask during her first pregnancy. She drove the treacherous memory from her mind. "It feels like hope," she answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon moved around the infirmary, mindlessly re-organizing supplies and cleaning instruments long since cleaned thoroughly. He was very upset with River for allowing such a thing to happen so soon on the heels of her miscarriage, and if Mal's expression was any indication, Simon assumed he was none too pleased either.

Pondering the insane chain of events that had re-routed his life and the life of his sister so completely from the life of their youth, Simon did not hear Jayne until he was already in the infirmary.

"What's goin' on, doc? You're lookin' kinda…irritable-like."

"What do you need, Jayne?" Simon asked tiredly.

Jayne pulled off his shirt, revealing the pale pink scar from his recent surgery. "Did a mite too much on the weights, I reckon. Feelin' a little twinge 'tween the shoulders."

Simon ran his fingers expertly over the area in question. He knew what Jayne described as a twinge was usually a pulled muscle. Feeling a fair-sized lump by Jayne's right shoulder blade, Simon pushed gently, making the larger man hiss. "Yup, right there," he said.

"You've pulled another muscle, Jayne," Simon answered. "Why do you persist in using so much weight?"

Jayne shrugged, causing himself to wince again. "I been away from 'em for a good while. Thought to be getting' my strength back soon's I could. Never know what's gonna happen on this boat. Gotta be prepared."

"You don't know how right you are," Simon said sarcastically, as he prepared a quick injection to reduce the inflammation around the new injury. Running his finger lightly along the surgical scar, he asked, "And this? How are you with the recovery from this?"

"It's good, doc. People at the hospital done a good job. They was all admirin' your handiwork, too." Jayne paused. "I didn't really get a chance to say it 'fore now, but I think ya' done great. Wouldn't be here now if ya' hadn't known yer trade."

Simon was surprised by the gruff compliment. "Well I…thank you, Jayne."

Jayne nodded, pulling his shirt back over his head. "Anything else I should be doin' about this?" he asked, indicating the back injury.

"Just lay off the weights for a few days," Simon answered.

Jayne grinned wolfishly. "If'n I do that, how will I maintain this manly physique?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Anya stood on a chair by the stove, watching Zoe prepare the evening meal. She looked into the pot dubiously. "What's it 'sposed to be?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Zoe said, "If we had any beef, it would be beef stew. As it is, it's …protein stew."

"Oh," said Anya, not at all encouraged by the answer. "What's that green stuff floatin' on top?"

Zoe frowned. She couldn't rightly remember what that was. Some kind of herb or another, she thought. "That's the secret ingredient."

Anya wrinkled her nose in suspicion. "Is it 'sposed to smell like that?"

Zoe eyed her sternly. "Why don't you set the plates out on the table, and let me handle the stew?"

Anya scampered down the chair, and began to count out the plates carefully. It was sorta strange how much Zoe sounded like Mama just then, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

River, exhausted from the emotions of the afternoon, lay curled into the curve of Mal's body, sleeping deeply. Mal watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, his mind filled with thoughts of their future.

"Quietly happy." He thought that was possible, given time to reflect on the gift of new life River carried. He knew there was no rational reason to believe that River would not be able to carry this child to term, no reason to assume tragedy would befall them yet again. Simon had cleared her physically some time ago. Surely he wouldn't have done such a thing if there were any doubts on his part. And River was a young woman in perfectly good physical health. And women carried healthy babies safely all the time. These thoughts he repeated like a prayer.

The buzz of the comm interrupted his musings. Slipping quickly away from River, he answered it in a whisper so as not to wake her.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"There's a wave for you, sir. I'll send it down." Zoe's calm voice floated into the room.

"Can't you just take a message? River's asleep."

"Then maybe you'd better come up here, sir. I think this is one you shouldn't miss."

"All right," Mal grumbled. "Tell whoever it is I'll be there in a minute."

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it lie flat, and scratched at his bandage. Never did get that ointment, he thought idly as he made his way to the bridge.

"All right. What is it that's so important?" he asked Zoe.

She turned to him wordlessly and activated the cortex screen.

Mal froze, scowling at the man on the screen. "Thought I made it clear that I had no notion to see you again," he said, when the ability to speak returned.

"So you did, Captain. But I believe you need to hear what I have to say." The Operative looked at him calmly, waiting for his reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Things**

**Part IV—The Operative**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Apparently they own me.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal hears the Operative's unwelcome news and faces a difficult decision.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can't think of a thing you could say I'd be interested in hearing," Mal said flatly.

The Operative sighed. "Come, Captain, we both know there are a great many things I could say that would be of interest to you and your wife."

Mal couldn't quite hide his flinch of surprise.

"Yes, Captain, I know that you married River Tam some time ago. I would offer my congratulations, but I suspect this union will end badly for both of you."

"You've been known to be mistaken before," Mal answered coldly.

The Operative inclined his head. "So I have. As to the nature of my information, let me get directly to the point. I have reason to believe that certain Parliament members have given instruction to a select few of the scientists involved in the Academy experiments to proceed with the implementation of a proposal to continue their work."

Mal cringed inwardly at the thought, but outwardly shrugged. "That's a shame, sure enough. But I don't see as it concerns me and mine."

"I'm afraid it might be of considerable concern to your young bride. You see, this group of scientists discovered what they felt were major flaws in the project protocol as it stood. When even the most gifted readers, like River Tam, ended up with deep psychosis from the neural stripping and mental conditioning to which the subjects were submitted, this small group of scientists within the project began to seek reasons as to why such a thing would occur in each case, to a greater or lesser degree."

"And?" Mal asked, drawn in despite his instinctive distrust of the Operative.

"They began to realize that each of the young people chosen for their extraordinary ability as readers was not only telepathic, but also empathic to an enhanced degree. While a measure of empathic ability would be a useful tool, the high degree of such ability ultimately hampers the subject from being able to completely detach from their intended target emotionally. Such a weakness can be exploited."

Mal's thoughts went instantly to River's hesitation to kill him in the Maidenhead. Seeing the possibility of it, he said, "So, how do they propose to get around it?"

"Much less is known about empathic ability than has been discovered about telepathy. But one thing seems certain. This group of scientists has discovered, through experimentation such as you could not begin to imagine, that there is one particular area of the brain that seems to control empathic response."

Mal's hands gripped the back of Zoe's chair convulsively. "You sayin' they intend to experiment on her again?"

"No, Captain," the Operative said patiently. "Mrs. Reynolds has been rendered useless for this type to experimentation because of the nature of her psychosis, as have the other subjects."

"Then how does this concern River?"

"Her children will be the subjects of the next phase of the experiment."

Mal's jaw tightened. "She ain't got any children."

"Yes, Captain, she may well have several by now. All of them may." The Operative looked almost pained by the statement he was about to make. "Each girl involved in the Academy experiments was subjected to a harvesting procedure. It was originally planned that cloning would be a viable option once the test subjects were properly conditioned. That idea was, needless to say, scrapped when psychosis developed in each of them. However, the eggs were preserved for potential future use. The males in the program were…divested of sperm samples periodically as well. The breeding of two readers would ensure that the ability would be passed on to offspring."

Mal's throat was dry and tight. "How many children are there?"

"None, so far as I am aware. Not yet." The Operative paused. "But the scientists believe that they have discovered a way to suppress the empathic abilities of the new subjects without substantially hindering their telepathic abilities. Parliament, having considered the proposal, has given the project final clearance to proceed. There is a tremendous amount of pressure being exerted on the scientists involved to produce verifiable results quickly. Time is of the essence."

"Why should I believe you?" Mal asked.

"Don't believe me, Captain Reynolds. Ask your wife. The secret is buried in her subconscious much as the Miranda incident, I would assume. She will know."

"I will ask her," Mal said shortly. "But first, I have two questions for you. How did you come by this information? Who are you working for?"

The Operative smiled. "I still have some useful contacts at the higher levels of government who owe me certain…favors. As for my employer, suffice it to say that this is a free-lance operation for me. I have a vested personal interest in the outcome, which is none of your concern."

"So why contact me?"

"Because I can not do what must be done alone, and I can not risk exposure of my contact by using him or any of his people. And," He paused to emphasize the point. "As the outcome will greatly affect you and your young wife, I have every reason to believe that you will want to assist me, if only to confirm that I handle the matter to your satisfaction."

Getting no response from Mal, he continued, "Talk to your wife, Captain. But I urge you to decide quickly, before events are set in motion that will bring additional complications. I will contact you tomorrow for your answer."

The Operative ended his transmission, leaving Mal to stare at the blank screen. Zoe looked up at him, anxiety written on her normally impassive face. "What are you going to do, sir?"

Mal blinked slowly. "I'm going to go and talk to my wife."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I thought the Guild provided your contraceptive supplies," Simon said.

"They do, of course," Inara answered. "But I am rather far away at the moment from House Madrassa, or any other Guild House, for that matter. And since I am anticipating entertaining clients soon…" She let her words trail off delicately.

"Of course," Simon said quickly. Rattling off several choices, he waited for her reply.

Inara looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know Serenity stocked so many options," she said.

"Well, with Kaylee and…" He shuddered slightly at the total uselessness of his next statement. "River both married, I thought it would be advisable to expand the choices a bit."

Inara smiled indulgently. "You don't think Serenity is ready for babies, I take it."

"No, I most emphatically do not," Simon replied.

Inara made her selection. Still amused by Simon's apparent vehemence on the subject, she promised, "I'll do everything I can to ensure that I don't contribute to your worries in that area."

Simon smiled weakly in reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe watched Anya as she slept. Her blonde hair splayed across the pillow like spun gold, she looked for all the 'verse like a fairy child in a book from Earth-That-Was. Zoe remembered the nights from her own youth, before she'd lost her mother, when bedtime stories were read as she snuggled under the blankets of her bed, eyes heavy with slumber.

She thought about her mother, so strong and capable, such a steadying presence to her father and her. And she hoped that she, despite having no blood bond with the child, could provide that security to Anya as well.

Sighing, she began to prepare for bed. The picture that the Operative had painted made her almost physically sick. She had been reared with a fundamental understanding that there was evil aplenty in the 'verse, but the utter cruelty of breeding children as test subjects to be made into inhuman killing machines went far beyond most other atrocities she'd seen, on some fundamental level. How River could endure the revelation that some of those victims might belong to her was a matter Zoe could not imagine. And what was going through the mind of her best friend and Captain would not even bear contemplation.

Turning out the small lamp by her bed, she slipped carefully under her covers so as not to awaken Anya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee lay staring at the ceiling in her bunk. She had been expecting Simon for some time, but he had not yet arrived. She wondered idly if she'd see him even more rarely if he set up a practice somewhere dirtside.

She considered briefly sneaking back to the galley for a snack. An hour ago, she had had the same thought, but as she approached the doorway, she'd seen Jayne and Inara, of all people, having a conversation over tea and biscuits. Something about their low tones made Kaylee back carefully away from the entrance, not wishing to disturb them.

Hearing no sounds from Zoe's bunk nor the Captain's, she had walked down to the infirmary, hoping to help Simon finish up whatever was keeping him. But, he had basically shooed her away, saying he'd be up in a bit.

So, she lay there, staring at the ceiling, feeling more anxious by the minute. Unable to lie still a second longer, she decided to use the time to straighten up things in the small space. She knew Simon was sometimes taken aback by her haphazard approach to storage issues. Maybe if everything was neatly put away when he came in, he'd be more relaxed. Something was bothering her husband, and Kaylee had every intention of finding out what it was before this night was done.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal steeled himself for the coming conversation. How was he to tell River such horrible news on the heels of the earlier revelations of the day? he wondered bitterly.

Climbing down into the darkness of the room, at first he didn't see her. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he saw her, huddled into the corner, turned with her back to him in a position he had come to associate with her worst days.

"River," he said softly, approaching her carefully. "It's all right. It's just me, darlin'."

River began to rock back and forth, flinching away when he moved to touch her. "Can't have them," she said, panic making her voice higher than normal. "Fox in the henhouse. Stole from the chicken. Not right. Breaking the shells to scramble the eggs until there can be no more chickens."

Mal dropped to his knees beside her, alarmed by her words. "I know, bao bei, I know."

River looked at him, eyes wild with the memory triggered by what she'd seen screaming in Mal's head as he spoke with the Operative.

"Hen couldn't stop it. Fox claws and teeth too sharp." Big tears rolled down her cheeks. She allowed Mal to touch her gently. "She was just a child herself."

Mal's heart fractured at the anguish in her voice. "I know, darlin'. It's gonna be all right." He stroked her arm tentatively, afraid to do anything more just yet.

"So many," she cried softly. "All so innocent, without sin. Used and discarded like broken toys." Her rocking slowed. "Promises stolen. Taken by force. Frozen for the future chaos. Abominations created for the holocaust."

She turned her troubled brown eyes to Mal. "Make it stop, ai ren. Please make it stop." She wrapped herself around him tightly, clinging to his strength.

And Mal made a promise he had no notion of how to keep. "I will, bao bei. I will."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Things**

**Part V—Strange Bedfellows**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Apparently, they own me.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal agrees to help the Operative despite the misgivings of the crew.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon climbed down into his bunk and saw Kaylee sitting in the dim light. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here, ai ren," he said. "You didn't have to wait up."

"I wanted to talk to ya'. Haven't really seen you that much today," Kaylee said lightly.

Simon sighed. "Yes, well, it's been a pretty busy day, I guess." He began to pad around the room, preparing for bed. "Room looks nice," he said.

Kaylee smiled, pleased that he'd noticed. "I had a little extra time on my hands, so I thought I'd pick up a little."

Simon climbed into the bed and kissed her lightly. He moved to turn away, but Kaylee's strong hands stopped him. "Don't ya' wanna, you know, maybe play doctor again, honey?"

Simon smiled slightly, but did not take her up on her offer. "Kaylee, do you ever think about what's going to become of us?"

"What do you mean, honey?"

Simon took a deep breath. "Something happened today that got me thinking about our plans for the future."

Kaylee felt a twinge of worry. "What happened?"

Simon looked at her kindly, knowing the answer would not please her. "I can't tell you. Doctor/patient confidentiality."

Kaylee frowned. "Whatever it is happened to one of our family, Simon. You can tell me anything."

"I really can't, ai ren. I'm sorry. But anyway, it got me thinking about our own plans."

"Our plans about what?" Kaylee asked seriously.

"Do you want to stay on Serenity always, Kaylee?"

"It's our home, Simon," she said simply.

"I know that," Simon reassured her. "But what about if we decided to have children? What then? Serenity is no place for a family."

Kaylee embraced him gently. "Course it is, Simon. She's already carryin' our family. And now there's little Anya. She's doin' all right here. There's place for a child if we want one someday." She smiled softly. "Cap'n wouldn't throw ya' out the airlock if you got me pregnant. He'd come around eventually."

Simon looked at her, his eyes unreadable. "I don't think the Captain is too keen on the idea of a baby right now."

"You don't know that, Simon. And besides, we ain't got to worry on it for awhile anyway. We're bein' careful."

"Believe me when I say that babies sometimes come unexpectedly," Simon said dryly, thinking of the scene he'd witnessed in the infirmary earlier today.

Kaylee shrugged her shoulders. "Well, honey, if they do, that's just part of livin', best as I can see. Ain't nothin' to be worryin' on. I 'spect that if there was a baby comin' on Serenity, it'd have all kinds of family to look after it and love it. Young 'un can't ask for more'n that."

Simon kissed his wife, somehow relieved by her take on the issue. Maybe he was just worrying unnecessarily. Maybe Serenity truly was home enough for him, and for his sister's unborn child.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of an ice-pick-through-the–eye headache. His crew sat around the galley table, giving him looks ranging from mild surprise to utter disbelief.

"What makes you think you can trust the liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh urtze?" Jayne asked.

"If his aim was to take us out, he had a gorram fine opportunity to do it before, but he didn't," Mal answered.

"Yeah well, maybe he's changed his mind," Jayne said, in no real mood to face an Alliance assassin any time soon.

"That's a chance I'm gonna have to take," Mal said with finality. "If he's tellin' the truth, I don't rightly see how we got an option that don't involve trustin' him at some point."

"What exactly does he want us to do?" Simon asked.

"Haven't gotten that far in the planning. I conjure he'll let us know when I give him my answer."

Inara eyed Mal with worry. "So you'll be flying blind?"

Mal smiled. "Sounds about right. Don't see a way around it."

River finally spoke. "Means us no harm. Needs help."

"That's good enough for me, sir," Zoe answered, setting Anya down out of her lap. "I'd imagine that's the most reassurance we're like to get."

No one at the table could disagree with her assessment.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Operative, true to his word, waved Mal late in the afternoon. Noting his hooded expression, Mal asked, "What's happened?"

"I've just received word that the first fertilizations are to occur within the week," he answered. "I need your answer now, Captain." 

"We're in," Mal said. "What's the plan?"

"How soon can you get to Osiris?"

Glancing at River, who silently held up three fingers, Mal answered, "We can be there in three days."

"Good. I'll send you the landing coordinates for a private location. I don't want Serenity to be seen on the public docks. I'll meet you at the landing in three days, Captain."

Before Mal could question him further, the Operative cut the transmission.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I ain't all that keen on goin' to Osiris, honey. It's real dangerous for you and River there," Kaylee said to Simon in the privacy of their bunk.

"It's unfortunate, I know," Simon answered with a sigh. "Still, if that's where the lab is…"

Simon understood all too well the driving urge to protect River that Mal must be feeling, having spent the better part of his life with that same need. In fact, the thought of what Mal had described made Simon want to learn how to use every weapon in Jayne's considerable arsenal. But he understood his role in coming events. Mal had pulled him aside privately, telling him that the news had triggered a psychotic episode for River.

Mal had every intention of handling the Operative's plan himself, while leaving Simon once again to see to River's immediate mental needs. While not resentful of his place at River's side, Simon wished he could go with the Captain as well, if for no other reason than the satisfaction of doing violence to those who would harm his sister just this once.

"'Spose you'll be here with River," Kaylee said, her thoughts dovetailing with his earlier ones.

"Yes, I suppose so," he answered. "The Captain thinks it would be best, considering her circumstances."

Kaylee nodded, unaware of the need for violence just below Simon's cool exterior. "He's prolly right. Don't reckon we'd really want to see what all is like to happen in that lab."

Simon did not disabuse her of her wrong idea.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am perfectly willing to pay the transport fee from Sihnon to Osiris, if you would be so kind as to honor my request," Inara said to the House Priestess. "I'm sure Giselle would not mind packing my belongings for the trip."

"Why can you not come and get them yourself, Inara? I do not wish to be held responsible if the trunks should be damaged during transport, or worse, stolen from the docks."

Inara carefully concealed her growing irritation. "As the trunks are my property, I will of course assume responsibility for their condition. Please," she softened her tone for the older woman's benefit. "I am anxious to have my things around me, and I need them if I am to conduct business in a manner befitting our noble House." For extra impact, she lowered her eyes submissively.

The House Priestess sighed. "Very well, I will see to it myself. Giselle hardly knows how to handle packing efficiently. I will send the trunks on their journey by the end of the day."

"Thank you, most honorable one," Inara said sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three-day trip to Osiris dragged horribly for Mal and River. River's mental condition teetered precariously between deathly calm and frenzied psychosis, sometimes within the space of minutes. Unwilling to potentially harm the baby she carried, she refused any offer of smoothers from Simon and instead took what stability she could manage from Mal's presence.

Mal worried about this approach, as he knew there was more than a fair chance that he was walking into a trap from which he might not escape. He carefully controlled such thoughts as best he could when he was with River, but on a subconscious level, they still seeped through, causing her additional agitation.

Blessedly, on the third day, River was stable enough to land Serenity easily at the coordinates provided by the Operative. A small, sleek ship already sat in the tiny landing area, surrounded strategically by hills on all sides.

The Operative stepped out into the sunlight, holding his arms loosely at his sides. Mal approached him warily, noting that he still wore a sword in a scabbard across his back. The sense memory associated with the sight made Mal wince unconsciously.

The two men regarded each other silently. Finally, the Operative spoke. "I'm glad you've arrived as scheduled. I have word that the project director has given the order to begin fertilization tomorrow morning. We will have to move tonight."

Mal looked at him in surprise. "I don't know as I can get my people ready for a covert operation with any chance of success so quickly, seein' as how we don't even know where to go yet."

"We won't be needing your crew, Captain Reynolds. I have already received the diagram of the building and have devised a method of entry. You and I will handle it alone, without putting any of your people at risk."

"So you expect me to go in with you blind, and leave my back-up here?"

"That is precisely what I expect and require. The lab is twenty kilometers from this location. We'll have to go on foot." The Operative studied the sky. "And we need to go now, if we intend to be in position when the guards change shifts. I can fill you in as we walk."

Mal walked back to his crew, who stood looking nervously at the Operative.

Zoe asked very quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this, sir?"

"Fair certain I don't," Mal admitted.

"I can follow you quiet-like," she offered, staring menacingly at the Operative.

Mal looked at her gravely. "No, I want you to stay here and protect my crew. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Zoe nodded shortly.

Mal turned to River and drew her close. Feeling the trembling tension in her body, he tried to offer comfort. "It will be over soon, bao bei. I aim to make it stop, just as I promised." He kissed her forehead gently, and motioning Simon to her side, stepped back out of Serenity to face the Operative again.

"Beware the foxes," River whispered, as the two enemies set out on the long walk to the lab.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Explain to me why we couldn't just ride the mule as far as this?" Mal asked, sweat dripping uncomfortably down his chest and back.

The Operative sighed, wiping sweat from his own brow. "There is an underground surveillance system which detects the weight of anything that large within an eighteen-kilometer radius of the facility."

"You sure it won't detect our weight?"

"It is calibrated to allow for the normal movement of personnel and the occasional wildlife found here."

Mal looked at the Operative through the corner of his eye. "What kinda' wildlife we talkin' about?"

The Operative shrugged dismissively. "Bears, foxes, wolves. Nothing to concern ourselves with."

"I'm heartened to hear it," Mal replied, wondering if he was just destined to spend his life in go se up to his hips perpetually.

After another two kilometers, he said, "What's the point of having a lab on Osiris if you're gonna put it at the ass-end of the world?"

"Captain, is your conversation with your crew this charming?"

Mal barked in laughter. "On good days," he replied.

A short time later, Mal could make out a structure in the distance. Motioning him to move behind a boulder close by, the Operative said, "Now we wait for darkness."

Looking at the sky doubtfully, Mal said, "Thought we were in a rush. Now we got to wait?"

"I didn't know how quickly you could walk," the Operative dead-panned.

Mal gave him a withering look. "Fast as I need to, as a general rule."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The public docks are approximately one-half hour away if you utilize the mule," River answered Jayne's inquiry.

"So, half-hour there, 'bout an hour to deal with all the go se at the port and load 'Nara's things, and half-hour back. Shouldn't oughta' be a problem." Jayne looked at Zoe expectantly.

"Please, Zoe," Inara added. "If we leave now, we'll be back well before Mal returns. And my guess is that we'll need to leave immediately when he gets back. That's the usual scenario."

Zoe nodded. "Okay, go ahead. But get back as soon as you can. I'm none too comfortable with this whole thing."

"Why?" Jayne asked, grinning innocently. "We'll be just shiny, and you know Mal's plans always go slicker than spit."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Best you be leavin' 'fore I change my mind."

Inara smiled prettily. "Don't worry. I'll keep him out of trouble."

The two climbed into the mule and headed toward the docks.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Operative looked intently at the entrance to the Alliance lab, scanning the surrounding area with a night-vision scope. He handed it to Mal. "Looks like that's the last guard change for the night."

Mal took his time to confirm the statement. Nodding his head, he whispered, "No time like the present, then."

The two men moved stealthily toward the entrance, working together as if they'd trained all their lives to do so.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Things**

**Part VI—In the Lab**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Apparently, they own me.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and the Operative get into the lab, and Serenity's crew faces problems of their own.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't know there would be four trunks, Jayne. I'm sorry." Inara stood beside the mule, watching Jayne try to fit her belongings in such a way that nothing would be lost on the return trip to Serenity. She noticed him wince as he lifted the top trunk out once again to rebalance the load.

"Are you hurt?" she asked in genuine concern.

Jayne grunted, unwilling to confess to temporary weakness. "Just a little twinge 'tween the shoulders. Ain't nothin'."

Inara reached up to touch the area lightly. "Just rest a minute. We've got time yet."

Jayne paused at the feather-light touch of Inara's hand, then sat down on the trunk he'd just moved. He shook his head. "Can't see as we're gonna be able to fit it in one trip."

Inara sat beside him gingerly. "I don't imagine we'll have time to come back, if things with Mal go as they usually do." She looked longingly at the trunks, trying to think of how the impossible could be achieved.

"D'ya suppose you need it all, 'Nara?" Jayne asked hopefully. "Mebbe we could fit three in with not much trouble."

Inara looked at the mercenary sitting awkwardly on her trunk, sweat dripping from his brow. "I'll go through a few things," she said softly. "I'm sure I can narrow down what needs to be taken."

She opened each trunk, running her hands lovingly over the beautiful things she had accumulated by nothing more than her sheer determination to do so. She began to reluctantly set one pile aside to leave behind.

Jayne watched her closely, interested of course in the things contained in the trunks, but somehow much more interested in Inara's reaction to them.

When she had rearranged the contents of the trunks and consolidated them, she had three very full trunks to take home and one partially filled trunk to leave behind. Turning to Jayne with a small, wistful smile, she said, "Can we carry just these three?"

Jayne nodded, pained unaccountably by the thought of Inara leaving any of her things on the dock. Clearing his head of the sentimental thought, he answered, "Yeah, think mebbe that'll work."

He repositioned the three trunks in the mule to achieve the best balance, and motioned for Inara to climb in. Then, he settled himself in beside the Companion. "Looks like we ain't gonna make it 'fore dark. Zoe'll be pissed."

"I imagine we'll still make it back before Mal. It should be all right," Inara soothed.

The mule's engine roared to life, and the two headed back to Serenity, leaving a trunk of treasures for the next scavenger at the dock.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe sat in the common area utilizing one of the decks of cards there to play a number game with Anya. She was amazed and a little nervous about how much the child seemed to know. Anya was currently rattling off her multiplication tables, a thing Zoe was fairly certain she had not done at the age of five.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked curiously.

Anya looked up from her cards quickly. "Daddy taught me," she answered. "He was always home and when he weren't too sick, we'd play like this lots and lots."

Zoe smiled at the beautiful child. "I see. And what else did you do?"

"We'd read stories and act 'em out. Wanna see one?"

"I most certainly do," Zoe said, intrigued by what the child would come up with next.

Anya jumped down from the chair to gather supplies for her costume. She was thus occupied when Zoe felt the unmistakable lift of Serenity leaving the ground. "Anya," she said calmly. "Come sit on the couch until I get back."

Seeing that Anya was heeding her words, Zoe sprinted to the bridge. "What's goin' on here, River?" she asked when she entered the cockpit. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Had to leave right away. He is betrayed."

"Who…Mal?" Zoe asked, calling his name as she so very rarely did.

River shook her head. "No, the other one. Knew he would be here. Came to stop him before he stopped them."

"Who, River? Who came to stop him?" Zoe persisted.

"Foxes," River whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's weird," Jayne said, squinting into the distance in the direction of Serenity.

"What?" Inara asked, a little concerned that darkness has fallen so completely around them.

"Up ahead. I wouldn't have thought Zoe'd light such a fire as that, seein' as how we're 'sposed to be all inconspicuous-like."

A feeling of dread engulfed Inara. "You don't suppose…?"

Jayne nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure everything's shiny. Let's just see when we get closer."

When they got closer, they were horrified to discover that the source of the fire was the Operative's sleek little ship. And worse yet, Serenity was nowhere to be found.

"Least we know they got off the ground," Jayne said. "Can't see too far, but from what I do see, they didn't get blown outta the sky neither."

Inara swallowed dryly. "But why would they have gone without us?"

Jayne answered grimly, "'Cause they had to, I expect."

"Who did this?" Inara asked.

"Looks like a military hit, so I'm thinkin' it has to be the Alliance. Maybe we better find some cover in case they decide to make another run just to be sure."

He got back on the mule and drove toward the hills surrounding the landing area. Parking the mule carefully in a stand of trees, he hoped that daylight would not reveal its location too clearly. After fishing around the storage compartment in the front of the mule, he was rewarded for his efforts when he found a working flashlight. Taking Inara's hand, he helped her climb from the mule and began searching for shelter of some sort. Fairly soon, they found a small cave in the hillside, just large enough to suit their purpose. Jayne checked it for dangers, and finding none, motioned Inara inside.

Shivering slightly from the night chill, Inara settled herself on the floor of the cave.

"Sorry I ain't got anything to warm ya' with," Jayne said. "Don't think it'd be a good idea to start a fire 'til we find out what's what."

"It's all right, Jayne. I'm just glad we found a safe place."

He sat down beside her, offering her the warmth of his body. Careful to avoid his recent injuries, she lay lightly against him, soaking in the security he offered. He wrapped his arm around her as if she were made of fine porcelain, and said, "Well, night then, Inara. Nothin' to do but wait 'til mornin'."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing, knowing he watched over her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having dispatched the outside guard easily, Mal and the Operative used the man's key card to open the lab's outer door. Moving quietly through the darkened corridors, they managed to avoid the group of guards sitting in the staff lounge, laughing at a cortex vid they were watching. Mal was intensely grateful for their lapse in discipline.

"Should be just up ahead," the Operative whispered, pointing down a narrow hallway. Mal looked at the situations carefully, noting the large number of surveillance cameras between them and the door.

"Got any notion as to how to get by those?" he asked.

The Operative nodded. "Not a problem. Only one guard is assigned to watch the security feed and his dinner did not agree with him this evening."

"How'd you manage that?" Mal asked uneasily.

"He, as most are most people, is a creature of habit. Orders from the same restaurant every night. The cook was more than willing to do what was necessary for a week's supply of drops," the Operative answered nonchalantly.

"You killed him?" Mal asked, though not sure he cared.

"No, but I suppose that would have been a kindness, considering what will happen when it is discovered he was sleeping at his post while we enjoyed this little adventure."

He stopped talking, as they had arrived at the door to the small laboratory where the samples were supposed to be stored. The Operative rummaged around in his pack and brought out an employee ident card for a Level 5 Technician. Handing it off to Mal, he motioned for him to scan it. Mal did so, and a rectangular screen beside the keypad began to glow. "Go se," Mal muttered, looking at the image coalescing on the screen. "We're gonna need a…" 

The Operative pulled a severed hand from his bag, laying it carefully across the screen for scanning.

"Don't wanna even ask where that came from," Mal said, mildly creepified by the cavalier way the Operative had produced it.

"No, you don't," the Operative confirmed, pleased to see the indicator light go from red to green. The door swished open, and both men stepped inside. Locking the door carefully behind them, they stood for a moment, allowing their eyes to adjust to the dimmer light of the windowless room.

Moving as quickly as possible, they searched the room for the material they sought.

"Think maybehaps this is it," Mal whispered softly after several minutes. He stood in front of a large refrigerated storage compartment that spanned the length of the far wall of the room. "We're gonna have to get rid of it all here, if this thing is filled. Can't hope to carry it all outta here."

The Operative agreed. "First, we'll have to find a way to open it," he said, looking at the lock doubtfully.

Mal examined the locking mechanism carefully as well, wishing for Kaylee's skills for a brief moment. Then, he reached into his pocket, producing a small device which he attached carefully to the digital lock. The slight metallic smell of melting circuitry filled the small lab.

Answering the Operative's questioning look, Mal smiled. "Sometimes it pays to be a petty thief." Within seconds, the door swung open with a burst of cold air.

When the men saw the contents of the compartment, their smiles were instantly forgotten. "There must be thousands of samples here," Mal whispered, horrified at the sight.

"It would seem so," the Operative replied grimly.

"Got anything in that bag that'll handle this?" Mal asked.

The Operative stared at Mal for a long moment. "If I use what's in my bag, we may not make it out."

Will it destroy the samples?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I don't see the outstanding issue." 

The Operative nodded his agreement, and began to gingerly pull parts out of his bag, lying them carefully on the counter. "Put together, these components will create an explosive charge and a flash fire that should be of sufficient temperature to destroy everything in the compartment beyond all hope of being salvaged."

"Okay, so what's the catch?" Mal asked.

The Operative looked at him blandly. "Two actually, It has only a 30-second delay, and the resulting noise will certainly alert every guard in this facility."

Mal smiled. "That all?" he asked wryly. "I thought it might be somethin' difficult."

"Captain Reynolds," the Operative said, beginning to assemble the explosive device. "You have a very strange sense of humor."

"So I've been told," Mal replied.

The two mean worked in silence until the device was set in place. Glancing quickly at each other, they moved to the door of the room, sliding it open carefully.

"How far can we get before you lose detonation capability?" Mal whispered.

"No farther than the end of this corridor," the Operative replied.

"Let's go," Mal answered.

Reaching the end of the corridor, the Operative hit the detonator, as the two men began to run toward the exit. Though the explosion shook the floor beneath their feet, neither man lost his balance as they rounded the corner leading to the entrance through which they'd arrived. Hearing the sound of chaotic activity behind them, they almost made it to the entrance before shots were fired.

The Operative dropped like a stone beside Mal. Cursing, Mal pulled him forward, ducking out of the immediate line of fire. The Operative stirred, trying to get to his feet.

"Gotta go right now," Mal said, firing into the growing number of guards advancing down the corridor toward them. "Can you make it?"

The Operative nodded, clutching the wound in his side. Mal continued to cover the Operative's unsteady progress to the exit. Bursting quickly through the door behind him, Mal pulled the Operative's arm across his shoulders, half-dragging the solid man to the safety of the large boulder they'd sat behind earlier in the day.

Mal leaned the Operative against the rock and quickly tore through his shirt to assess the damage. The Operative, breathing raggedly, said, "There are bandages in the pack."

Mal laughed hollowly. "Gotta see about getting' me a handy bag like that. Seems to have all manner of uses," he said, as he dumped its contents out onto the ground. He found the bandages more by feel than by sight, as it was pitch dark outside the radius of the facility lights. Wrapping the bandages tightly around the Operative's torso, he said, "Can't stay here much longer. They'll be on us, soon enough."

He helped the Operative to his feet, and shouldered his weight once again, wishing he had come into this little situation fully healed from his own recent bullet wound. Twenty kilometers back to Serenity carrying the other man's weight was gonna be one gorram long trip, he thought tiredly.

XXXXXXXXXX

River sat at Serenity's helm, orbiting Osiris and tracking the air traffic over the small landing area they'd used earlier. Zoe watched her anxiously.

"They're still doing reconnaissance," she said, answering Zoe's unasked question. "Unsafe to land."

Zoe gritted her teeth in frustration and prayed to every God she knew that all of Serenity's missing crew would be all right until the ship could land to retrieve them.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Things**

**Part VII—The Caves**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Apparently, they own me.

Rating: PG

Summary: With Serenity still avoiding Alliance patrols, Mal and the Operative have to find shelter, while Jayne and Inara have their own woes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara awoke with an uncomfortably dry mouth and a neck stiff from the position in which she'd slept. She looked around quickly to get her bearings, and saw Jayne crouching at the cave's entrance, looking intently at the surrounding terrain.

Hearing her slight movement, he glanced back into the dim light of the cave. "No sign of the ship," Jayne said. "You all right?"

Inara peeled her tongue from the roof of her mouth. "Just a little thirsty."

Jayne nodded. "Scouted about some this mornin', but I didn't find any water decent for drinkin'. So I brought ya' these." He held up two prickly cactus leaves for Inara's inspection. Amused by her puzzled expression, he chuckled. "Here, lemme show ya'." As if he did such a thing every day, he trimmed the outer layer from the leaves, handing Inara the succulent inner fruits.

Inara ate them readily, her eyes widening in surprise at their pleasing taste and moistness. "How'd you know about these?" she asked curiously.

"I ain't spent all my life on a ship," he said simply. "Been in a few places this kinda' thing's come in handy." He prepared a few of the leaves for himself, and sat down easily to eat them at the cave's entrance.

"Alliance scouts been flyin' over the valley all night and a couple of times already this mornin'," he said.

"Do you think they've seen the mule?" Inara asked, her face lined with worry.

Jayne shook his head. "Naw, no sign they've spotted us."

"What are we going to do?"

Jayne shrugged. "Not much to do, other than wait for Serenity to come back. I 'spect Zoe's somewhere close by, monitoring the air traffic. Not likely she'll be leaving without pickin' up Mal first. Best we stay close to the cave though. At least it's a mite cooler in here."

Inara nodded her acceptance and settled back against the cave wall to wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal staggered into the cave, dragging the Operative behind him. As he laid the man on the cave's floor, he grunted with the exertion of it. The Operative's eyes fluttered open.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked, groggy and somewhat disoriented from shock.

Mal snorted. "Two reasons. One, we've been movin' all night and I ain't used to carryin' a grown man far for that long, 'specially when the man in question keeps passin' out on me. And two, we're here and Serenity ain't."

The Operative blinked rapidly several times, struggling to process the information. "We're back in the valley?"

"Not exactly. We're in a cave in the foothills. I can see the landing area from here, though."

"Well, my ships' there," the Operative said thickly, still slow to understand the situation.

Mal looked at him with an almost sympathetic feeling. "Well, strictly speakin', yes. But it's…"

"It's what?" the Operative asked, beginning to feel somewhat anxious.

"It's a twisted hunk of burning metal," Mal supplied, helping the man to sit up enough to look for himself.

Lying back down as gently as he could, the Operative sighed in frustration.

"I take it whoever knew you were comin' here decided to do somethin' about it," Mal said dryly.

"It would seem so," the Operative replied, closing his eyes against the throbbing pain in his side. "I had feared as much, but assumed that any ambush would occur within the facility itself. Hence the need for an extra pair of eyes and hands."

Mal pulled a canteen out of the Operative's pack and held it to the man's parched lips, saying, "Yeah, well, thanks for thinkin' of me."

The Operative sipped the water conservatively and smiled wanly. "It would seem I chose my partner wisely, Captain," he said, waving Mal to drink from the canteen also. "I can not imagine anyone else who would have dragged me this far with such…determination."

Mal's blue eyes twinkled in sudden humor. "What, don't tell me you ain't all that popular with all the other Operatives."

"Let's just say that mine is a solitary profession," the Operative answered. Then he added, "And even more so since I have…defected, you might say."

"So, this really was a personal thing for you?" Mal asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Come on," Mal prodded. "As you pointed out so eloquently a few minutes ago, I just dragged your sorry hide twenty kilometers while being hunted by Alliance security guards for 'yes'?"

The Operative sighed and stretched gingerly, trying to find a more comfortable way to lie on the rocky cave floor. "Those samples we destroyed," he began. "They didn't all come from the Academy experiments."

Mal quirked one eyebrow in a questioning look.

"I was led to believe that some of my own genetic material was stored there."

Mal thought for a minute. "No offense, but why would they want that?"

"Do you have any idea of the selection process for becoming an Operative, Captain?"

"Can't say as I do, but I assumed it was your naturally sunny disposition got you the job."

The Operative ignored the barb. "It's a rigorous procedure, to say the very least. Only people with certain skills desirable for such work are selected to even train. And I, before I met you, was considered the perfect man for the job."

"So, the Alliance plan was to create super warriors like River and cold-blooded killers like you."

"Something like that," the Operative said.

"Well, that's just all manner of twisted," Mal said bitterly.

"I have come to agree with that assessment, Captain. It is, in fact, why I find myself lying in a cave with a hero of the Independent Army for my only companion."

Mal chuckled at the sheer absurdity of the situation. "Yeah," he said. "Ain't life's little surprises a hoot?"

The Operative closed his eyes wearily, and declined to answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"All of the raw material was destroyed?" the Senator asked, clearly annoyed at the news.

The director of the project said, "Nothing contained in this facility could be salvaged. He was quite thorough."

"Your men believe he was injured, and still can find no trace of him?"

"The patrol units are still looking, but so far we've been unable to apprehend him. We were not anticipating that he would have an accomplice."

The Senator frowned. "Have you any idea who the accomplice is?"

"We have the surveillance captures from the main hallway. I'll forward them to you immediately for identification."

"Very well," the Senator agreed, only slightly mollified. "Proceed with the transfer of the staff to the second facility. I will propose to the committee an additional budget allocation to increase the security for the second site. We cannot afford to lose any more of the genetic material if we are to succeed. Fortunately, good planning in the earlier stages has ensured that last night's fiasco will not shut down the project entirely." He looked sternly at the project director. "I expect your due diligence in securing the new site more thoroughly. If something like this should occur again, we will have to consider re-acquiring some of the students from the Academy, a task that I can assure you would be very unpleasant."

"I'll see to it right away, sir," the project director said.

Nodding curtly, the Senator cut the transmission.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thirsty," River said suddenly, sitting up in the pilot's chair as if hit by an electric current.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"He's thirsty," River said, as if she were discussing the weather. "They made it out of the lab, and now he's thirsty."

Zoe looked at her in relief. For the past several hours, they had watched the air traffic around both the landing site and the Alliance facility. Not wanting to get Serenity close enough to be discovered, they had to maintain enough distance that it was difficult to piece together what had happened. Kaylee had managed to boost their communications ability enough to hear at least partial transmissions between the facility and the Alliance air support. From what little they could hear, Mal and the Operative had managed to do some amount of damage, but it was unclear whether they had escaped.

So, River's announcement was like balm on an open wound for Zoe, who'd spent the hours in an agony of worry for Mal.

"Any idea where they are?" she asked hopefully.

"Close by," River responded. "He can see the landing area from where he is."

"So, if we can manage to evade the patrols, and land the ship, he should be able to see us."

River nodded. "He's not even wounded," she said wonderingly. "Just very tired." She frowned. "The other one's hurt. Going to need Simon."

Zoe rose briskly. "Pickin' up anything from Jayne or Inara?"

"No," River said. "Wherever they are, they're very quiet."

Zoe sighed. "Well, least the Captain's somethin'. Maybe they'll turn up too."

River acknowledged the thought distractedly, looking at the patterns developing in the air traffic data. "The patrols are slowing down," she said. "Not flying over as often. Patterns emerging. Should be able to see it clearly soon, and time a landing to avoid it."

"Let me know soon's you think you got it," Zoe said, ready to do something other than wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon and Kaylee sat at the galley table watching Anya draw a picture. Tongue stuck out in absolute concentration, the child put the finishing touches on the paper and handed it triumphantly to Simon.

"Well," Simon said, looking at it carefully. "Isn't this….pretty?"

Anya beamed happily. "Did you have one when you were little, Dr.Simon?"

Simon looked at Kaylee for help. Kaylee took the picture and turned it right-side –up. "A horse," she mouthed over the top of Anya's head.

"No, I didn't own a horse when I was a child, but a friend of mine had stables, so River and I rode quite a bit," he answered.

"Wish I could have a horse," Anya said. "But I guess there'd be nowhere to keep it here."

"That's true," Simon said, pretending to seriously contemplate the dilemma. "But perhaps Captain Reynolds would let you have a pretty picture of a horse for your room."

Anya looked at him oddly, and held up her drawing. "Why would I want one of those when I already got this one?"

"I can't think of a reason," Simon admitted sheepishly.

"Simon," Zoe's voice crackled over the comm.. "We're gonna be tryin' to land in a few minutes. River thinks you may need to get the infirmary ready."

Though worried by the message, Simon was relieved to have a graceful exit from Anya's inquisitive look.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne looked out at the empty landing area, silently cursing Zoe and River for not being there. The patrols were becoming less frequent, and if they were careful, he had seen two or three opportunities to land come and go already. Eventually, hearing the low hum of Serenity's engine in the distance, he rallied Inara to move to the mule. When the gorram ship finally did arrive, he had every intention of being well on the way to meet it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How can you be certain your crew will come back for you?" the Operative asked, watching Mal sit at the entrance of the cave, scanning the area.

"They'll come as soon as they can," Mal answered confidently. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he heard the loud roar of Serenity's engines shatter the silence of the valley.

"How must it feel to know someone will always come for you?" the Operative murmured, more to himself than to Mal.

Mal turned away from the glorious sight of Serenity landing to look directly at the Operative. "Pretty gorram good," he answered honestly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Before the ramp was completely lowered, Jayne and Inara came into Zoe's relieved view.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jayne asked when the ramp finally hit the dirt.

Zoe eyed him warningly. "Just takin' in the local sights like you two," she said, her tone a clear end to the conversation.

Inara hugged Kaylee quickly as Jayne and Simon moved to unload the trunks from the mule. River jumped into the vehicle, impatiently waiting for them to finish.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked, in no mood to lose another crew member.

River glanced at her as she restarted the engine. "Needs help. Operative's too heavy, and patrols will be back before they can get here on foot. Got to go right now."

With that, she was down the ramp and headed in the opposite direction from the path Jayne and Inara had taken, her hair flying wildly in the wind behind her. Within scant minutes of pushing the mule to its maximum speed, River arrived at the cave entrance, where Mal was still trying to wrestle the Operative back up into a standing position. Lending support to the semi-conscious man's other side, she helped Mal get him into the mule and jumped into the passenger's seat, all without a word spoken.

Mal climbed into the driver's seat and took a moment to look at her. She smiled widely, as she read the thought that came unbidden to his mind.

"Later," she promised, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She wrinkled her nose and touched her lips where they'd been scratched by the stubble of his beard. "After you've had access to a warm bowl of water, some soap, and a sharp razor."

"And after you've flown us the hell away from here," Mal added, gunning the mule forward to get to his other lady, Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Things**

**Part VIII—Full House**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Apparently, they own me.

Rating: PG

Summary: Simon works on the Operative's injury, and Serenity's crew is reunited.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Take us out of the world, bao bei," Mal said, stopping the mule just inside Serenity's bay door. River ran up to the bridge, while Zoe helped Mal get the Operative out of the mule and into the infirmary.

Simon looked at the patient lying on his table. The unwelcome thought of what this man had tried to do to River and had succeeded in doing to those who would provide safe harbor for her ran through his mind. The struggle between what his heart dictated and what his conscience would allow caused him to stand motionless for a moment.

Mal, sensing the cause of his hesitation, said quietly, "He did what he said he'd do, Simon. Destroyed the samples. Now, do your job."

Snapped out of his moral dilemma by the certainty in his Captain's voice, Simon moved quickly to ascertain the extent of the injury. Stripping off the Operative's bloody tunic and removing the field bandage Mal had applied, he saw that the entry would was beginning to fester angrily.

"Didn't have anything to clean it out with other than a little water," Mal said, seeing the inflammation flaming around the wound for himself.

Simon nodded. "Help me turn him."

There was no exit wound, which Simon had feared to be the case. Laying him back down gently, Simon said, "We're going to have to find the bullet."

Mal was already gathering the materials needed on a surgical tray. Giving the Operative a sedative and a broad-spectrum antibiotic, Simon began his search for the bullet.

A sudden wave of dizziness swept over Mal, and Zoe was instantly at his side. "Sir, we can handle this. Why don't you go to your bunk and rest awhile?"

"Maybehaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Mal said, closing one eye to stop the infirmary from spinning so wildly.

"Kaylee," Zoe called to the woman standing just outside the infirmary door.

She slipped into the room readily. "What can I do?"

"Get the Captain to his bunk, and then come back here," Simon said, his hands still inside his patient. "There's more internal damage than I thought, and you're the only match onboard should he need blood. I want you close by just in case."

Kaylee nodded and pulled Mal's arm across her shoulders, wrapping her own arm around his waist to help steady him. Mal protested weakly, "I can make it just fine. Just a little light-headed is all. You stay here."

"Come on, Cap'n. Simon ain't got the time to save him and be stitchin' up your head when you pitch forward off'n the stairs too," Kaylee said, helping him to head in the right direction.

Mal closed his other eye and let her lead him to his bunk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having bathed the accumulated dust and sweat from his body, Jayne went into the galley in search of something more substantial than cactus leaves to eat. He found Inara, freshly groomed and smelling of lavender, engaged in a similar pursuit. Triumphantly, she pulled a container from Serenity's cold storage unit. "This is labeled 'Kaylee's soup'. Do you suppose it means it's for Kaylee to eat or that it's soup Kaylee made?" she asked.

"I ain't too sure I care. Let's eat," Jayne answered, putting a pot on the stove to thaw the mixture.

Inara laughed lightly. "I'm embarrassed to say so, but I agree."

As she turned on the heating unit for the stove, Jayne rummaged around in the cabinets, finding half-stale crackers and some sort of cheese-flavored protein cubes. Popping a couple into his mouth, he offered the container to Inara, who did the same.

"Would you like a cup of tea with your dinner?" she asked, somewhat warmed by the pleasant domesticity of the moment.

"Wouldn't say no," Jayne replied.

When Kaylee's soup was thoroughly heated and the tea sat steaming in two delicate cups, Jayne and Inara sat down to enjoy their meal.

"So," Jayne said between bites. "Now you got your stuff back, I reckon you'll be getting; back to takin' clients."

"There's still a bit of work to be done first," Inara answered hastily. "You know, getting everything unpacked and ready to receive clients."

Jayne eyed her thoughtfully. "You don't seem all that anxious to get back to workin'."

"Don't be silly," Inara protested. "It's just that…well, it's not that I don't want to be working. It's …."

Jayne waited quietly for her to continue.

Inara squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Marshalling her considerable defenses, she said, "Why are you so interested in my work, Jayne?"

He smiled lazily. "Always been interested, 'Nara. Ain't nothin' new. Just didn't used to be able to talk with ya' without getting' my head bit off."

She looked at him carefully, trying to read the truth behind his words, but his expression told her very little as he resumed eating. Regardless of what he said, she thought, there was something new in his interest in her work. Maybe she'd mention it to the counselor in her next wave. Or maybe she'd just keep it to herself, her heart told her. Either way, she was certain that at some point, Jayne's hidden truth would reveal itself, and she intended to be ready when it did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal, having napped for a short time, awoke with no sign of the dizziness that had plagued him earlier. Quickly washing the grime from his body, he remembered to shave as per River's request. Smiling at the memory, he made his way to the infirmary to check on Simon's newest patient.

To his surprise, the Operative was awake and seemed to be fairly lucid, considering the fever that was still somewhat too high for Simon's comfort. "How ya' feelin'?" Mal asked, pulling up a stool beside him.

"Better than I did in the cave," he answered. "Dr. Tam stocks wonderful pain meds."

"Yes, we're big on the pain meds here. Can't seem to go for very long without at least one of us needin' 'em, the life we lead."

The Operative smiled. "I would imagine that to be all too true."

They sat for a moment, both thinking about their latest endeavor. Finally, Mal spoke. "Did it seem to you that things back there went just a little too smooth?"

"Aside from the bullet wound, I'd have to say 'yes'," the Operative answered.

Mal nodded. "So then, this might not be over."

The Operative sighed. "I have no intel to indicate that there will be any further chance of experimentation or that there are even any samples stored elsewhere, but…" He paused.

"But you got an uneasiness about it," Mal finished. When the Operative nodded, he said, "Me too. However, maybe it's just because of my generally suspicious nature."

"Perhaps," the Operative agreed. "But just in case we are correct, I'll be looking and listening for any evidence of such a thing. I'll contact you if I hear of anything."

"Sounds fair," Mal agreed, hoping that their instincts were dead wrong. "So, where do you need to be dropped off?"

"I'll get off wherever your next stop is, Captain. I'm used to making my own arrangements."

"Yeah, I got that about you," Mal said, moving to leave.

"And Captain Reynolds," the Operative called out after him. "Thank you."

Mal held up a hand in brief acknowledgement as he headed up to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Any idea where we're going, ai ren?" River asked, slipping gracefully out of the pilot's chair to embrace her husband.

"Not a clue," he replied. "Tomorrow will be time enough to start looking for a job, I'm thinkin'." He laid his cheek on the top of her head, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"You bathed," she said.

"I did," he answered.

"And shaved."

"Yup," he said. After a moment, he added, "This thing on auto-pilot?"

"Yes," she said, beginning to smile.

"Then, I conjure it's time to be puttin' the baby to bed," he said, running his hand lightly across her abdomen.

They walked hand-on-hand through Serenity's corridors, listening to the soothing hum of the engine.

When they reached their bunk, River shimmied quickly out of her dress and climbed into the bed. Mal followed suit, thinking fleetingly that the sight of her lying in his bunk where he'd once slept so very alone was the most beautiful thing in the 'verse. He smiled when he saw his thought register on her face, not minding that she read him freely in their most intimate moments.

Slipping into bed beside her, he pulled her to him, needing the silky length of her pressed against his body. She responded, as she always did, loving the feel of his toned muscles moving under smooth skin.

He paused, struck by a new worry. "Is this gonna be okay, darlin'? With the baby, has Simon cleared you for this?"

River laughed lightly. "Simon's my big brother. I doubt he'll ever clear me for this." She ran her hands lightly down his abdomen, teasing him by stopping just short of her goal.

Mal groaned at the contact. "River, I'm serious," he said. "You know what I got in mind. It ain't gone hurt the little one, is it?"

"No," she whispered against his ear. "It won't hurt the baby, and it will be very, very pleasurable to the parents." Flicking her tongue lightly along the ridge of his ear, she began to move more urgently against him. "Do you understand?"

Mal sighed in pleasure. "I think I'm beginning to," he answered, allowing his hands to roam where they would. "Maybehaps you could explain it some more."

River's answer was swallowed up by his hungry kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

The End

Author's Note: This, of course, is not the real end of the adventures of our band of travelers, but their other stories are best told another day. Until then, thank you to all those who read my little tales regularly, and a very special thanks to those who take the extra moment to comment on them. I love to hear what you're thinking, so please feel free to leave feedback, good, bad, or indifferent.


End file.
